Room of Angel
by Frostfyre
Summary: A mixture of drabbles. Latest: Puppy. "You turn towards the hounds, and ready yourself for round two."
1. Remember

**Disclaimer: **I do not own War, Death, Fury, Strife, or anything else related to Darksiders.

**A/N: **An idea bloomed from too many Darksiders II trailers and squeeing too much at Death.

**Remember**

He remembers falling from the sky onto the Third Kingdom, seeing their city of metal and concrete burning, hearing the screams of humans as their world crumbled around them. He remembers crawling out, alone, his brothers and sister nowhere to be found.

Perhaps, worst of all, he remembers the hollow feeling in his chest. He remembers the weakness - the _wretched _weakness, akin to when Death cut off his arm - that gnawed at him, murmuring, _Something is wrong, Horseman._

He remembers the rush, the feeling of his gut twisting and he remembers the name for it.

War remembers fear.


	2. Leash

**Leash**

He clenches his hand, listens as the Nephilim snarls in pain, falls to his knees in front of the Watcher. There's a sort of sadistic pleasure in holding power over one of the dreaded Horsemen, one that the Watcher has no qualms in exploiting.

"Don't forget who holds the leash," he reminds War, giving his fist one last clench. The hulking red monster is silent as he drags himself from the ground, and the Watcher resists the urge to snicker. He hesitates before he returns to War's gauntlet, looks at the Old One and sees the whipped dog he is.


	3. Carnage

**Lore: **The leader of the Nephilim was named Absalom, and the Horsemen were only spared because they agreed to fight their species. I do not know if they are Absalom's children, but it seems appropriate.

**Carnage**

You stand amongst the carnage, and your scythe is heavy in your hands. You can feel your brothers and sister near you, can feel your younger siblings' silence, and you know that they grieve.

"There was little other choice," says Fury, and you think she is trying to console you.

You turn to them, your expression hidden by your new mask, Dust on your shoulder. The eye in his beak - you remember when he plucked it from Absalom – accuses you of patricide.

"You would have had to kill Father, anyway," says Strife.

War is silent, Mother's blood coating Chaoseater.


	4. Haze

**Haze**

_Bock – parry – stab – jump._

The world blurred around him, condensed to the area that his last enemy occupied. The shield lord brought his axe down upon the space War had occupied but a moment ago, and the Horseman quickly dashed behind the undead, swinging Chaoseater until more armor fell off the monstrosity.

_Dash – block – slice._

The two halves of the undead fell to the ground before dissipating into dust, and the blood that coated his sword evaporated. The world became more than a shield lord and him, his thoughts focusing on more than the fight.

For elsewhere, Silitha's heart beat.


	5. Missed

**Missed**

"Ye al'dy missed 'im," said Ulthane, but Strife shook his head. This was War's journey, and it would be best if he remained… uninvolved.

Taking out his gun, he let the metal glint in the light, staring at it morosely. This wasn't easy. "I was not searching for him," said the Nephilim. He threw Mercy at the Maker, who caught it in one hand. Interest colored Ulthane's face. "When he returns, give it to him," Strife continued.

"Should I tell 'im?" asked the Black Hammer, looking up to the White Rider. Strife turned for the door, paused, then answered.

"No."


	6. Tag

**Tag**

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Strife's voice rang throughout the forest, and the raven-haired boy grinned. He heard War and Fury's quiet laughter as they looked up to where their older brother hid in the branches.

"Run," whispered Death. "Make for base."

"And you?" asked Fury. He winked at her.

"Bait." They raced off, and Death sprinted to where he had last heard Strife. Frowning, he turned in a circle, wondering, wondering…

A twig snapped, and the air was knocked from him as his brother tackled him. A rather goofy grin was plastered onto Strife's face.

"Tag, brother."

**A/N: **One of my friends said something about playing D2 as kid!Death, and thus this was born. They had to be kids at one point, right?

I told myself I wouldn't do this... but leave a review?


	7. Innocent

**A/N: **Weeelp, Darksiders 2 has come out, and thus my new drabble comes out as well. Of course, it's based off the first scene in the game I saw.

**Innocent**

War was innocent.

It was the only thing with which Death was certain. As he rode on through the snowy landscape towards the Keeper of Secrets, the words kept reverberating through his skull.

War was innocent. There was no doubt in the Pale Rider's mind. There couldn't be. The alternative… that his brother had caused the Endwar prematurely, that the Charred Council's allegations against him were _true_ –

No. They weren't. War was the most honorable of them. He would never break the Law, would never upset the Balance. Death refused to believe otherwise.

War was innocent. He had to be.


	8. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

In all her life, Fury had never seen her brothers act so… immature.

Their eyes were glued to a human _television screen_, on which three humanoids were fighting, and a black Zbox (or something) sat in front of them. She could hear buttons being mashed on the controllers they held.

"Ahm –" she started before Death snapped, "Quiet."

A crack of a whip, and the Zbox was smashed to pieces, the television not long after it. Death and Strife stared at the destruction in stunned silence while War shouted, "I was winning!"

Fury shrugged, thoughts of blackmail entering her mind.

**A/N: **Okay, I understand how OOC that was, but really. I saw a picture of War and Death playing video games, with War shouting, "Why won't you die?!" and Death answering with, of course, "Dude… I'm Death." So yeah. Blame that. Plus, I haven't done anything from Fury's point of view, so…

Review please?


	9. Ashes

**Ashes**

Standing among ashes of the dead, Lilith looked around her. A battle had been fought here, the remains of angels and demons littering the ground. Curiosity had brought the Demon Queen out to this backwater world, and now that she was here…

Crouching, she scooped up a handful of dust, noting the subtle differences between that of angel and demon. Cogs turned in her mind, ideas for experiments formulating as she placed the ashes in a pouch, an insidious smile gracing her face. Beings not yet created twirled in her mind, creatures born from death.

She would call them Nephilim.


	10. Boredom

**Boredom**

The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse could fight off and defeat anything. Demons, angels, and other Old Ones could hardly be classified as threats for the last remnants of the Nephilim. However, there was one enemy that nothing could kill, only stave off and pray that they could hold against it for a few centuries.

Boredom.

So when Strife barged into their home, a brightly colored box with a contraption called a _Xbox _in one hand and a smaller container for a thing called _Mortal Kombat_ in his other, War and Death were quickly engrossed with him.

Then Fury returned.

**A/N: **A prelude to my favorite drabble thus far, _Blackmail_. To be honest, gamer!Horsemen are probably going to show up a lot now.

Also! I'm going to star writing longer drabbles and one-shots. Thank you, review, and good night.


	11. Resemblance

**Resemblance**

"Strife!"

It wasn't often that Death was shocked. He prided himself on being able to hide any surprise he ever felt behind his mask, careful to keep his voice free of any inflection, but this… This was impossible. It was unbelievable.

So when the White Rider skidded into the room where the new Xbox was hidden, he expected the worst – early Armageddon, maybe. What he found was worse.

There, on the TV screen and the _Mass Effect _cover, was a strange, humanoid creature that possessed an uncanny resemblance to Strife.

Death turned to his brother, hissing, "Care to _explain_ this?"

**A/N: **I told myself no more gamer!Horsemen for a while. But I had to do this after I noticed that Strife and turians from the _Mass Effect _trilogy look strikingly similar. Next one will be in the spirit of _Darksiders_, I swear.

So review! And tell me - why, oh, why might they be so similar? Begin the conspiracy theories!


	12. Fire

**Fire**

A flash of fire streaked through the darkness, snapping in the air like the jaws of some great predator before looping up high, casting her face in an eerie light before striking down, coiling around her enemy's throat. He howled, the smell of burning flesh filling the air as he yanked back, only tightening the fiery whip's hold on him. Fury yanked as well, and she heard the snap of his neck as she looked down at the corpse.

The Nephilim stared accusingly at her, and Fury repressed a shudder as she moved on, abolishing the memory of his name.

**A/N: **I realized that Fury was the only character who I hadn't had do something Darksider-y, so this was born. I'm not sure if I've said this, but post a word, and I'll probably make a story out of it.


	13. Snow

**A/N: **Yes, yes, sorry for the long hiatus, I've been busy. Anyway! As repayment, I'm giving you two stories at once! One depressing one (this'un!) and one your guys' apparent favorites, funny!Darksiders. And didn't I say that I'd do words? I meant it.

**Snow**

It was freezing. Snow and ice swirled around him, icicles clinging stubbornly to his armor and sword. This world was just a frozen corpse, murdered like some many others had been. It was decaying, beneath his concern.

She, however, wasn't.

She didn't make a move as he neared, and he didn't expect her to. She was absent for the battle for Eden, but news travels fast. She knew why he was here.

"Quickly, please," she requested calmly. War raised Chaoseater, and and heard icicles shatter as he brought it down.

The frosty winds howled, mourning for the death of Peace.


	14. Pumpkin

**Pumpkin**

"Hey - cool costume, mister!"

Death turned just enough to see a little human rush past him, too-large purple jacket and green wig flying in the breeze. He didn't understand Man's delight over wearing such foolish garments on this day... or, any day, really.

Which, he supposed, might be why he was dared to do this.

The plastic pumpkin in his hand rattled as he slowly approached a lighted home, curling his fingers into a fist before _gently_ knocking on the wooden door.

A rotund female came out, eyeing him as Death held out the pumpkin, hissing, "Trick... or... treat."

**A/N: **Guess who the kid was dressed up as. Hint: same thing I was dressed up as for Halloween last year.

Review please?


	15. Chickadee

**Chickadee**

It was brave. She gave it that.

The bird fluttered around her, heedless of her claws and whip. It studied her intently, picking her apart like she was an exotic new specimen to dissect.

Fury wasn't sure she liked being dissected.

A flick of her wrist and an agonized cheep, and the little bird was nothing more than cinders and ash. She turned, startled when she heard the slow clap of hands.

"Congratulations, sister, you just incinerated a chickadee. Feel powerful?"

Perhaps not. But when she sent her brother fleeing with just a dark look, Fury certainly felt proud.


	16. Puppy

**Puppy**

It growls at you, corrupted saliva dripping from its fangs as it pads around you, its claws clicking against the stone floor. Its bulbous shoulder ripple as it tenses before pouncing at you, snarling in crazed bloodloust, its claws poised to sink into your flesh.

It's with a quick, smooth arc of Chaoseater's blade that you cut the minion in half, demon blood spraying everywhere. You can hear more, though - there's always,_ always_ more - baying far away._ The blood_, you think,_ they can smell the blood_.

You turn towards the hounds, and ready yourself for round two.

**A/N: **I'm not the only one who thinks 'dog' when those nasty little minions attack, am I?


End file.
